Venom Alchemist Saga
by Venomdancer
Summary: Kiata Havoc lost her left arm due to trying to bring her sister back to life, she is living in Central with her best friend Blue and a Chimera named Satoru. One day, she decided to become a State Alchemist, how will it turn out? Will she make new friends or non friends?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SAGA! I decided to make my OC a fanfic. Her name is Kiata Havoc, she's Jean Havoc's niece. I don't own any other of the Oc's except for Kiata, Jess, Kalin or Satoru. :) I also don't own any other FMA Characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

"JESS!" I screamed out waking up. I looked around to see that I was in my room. I've been having the same dream over and over again... It was my past when I attempted to try and bring my sister back to life...

I got up to go look in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I went to take a shower thinking about the past... I got out of the shower to see Satoru in my room. There was an awkward silence.

"SATORU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM PERVERT!" I yelled kicking him out of my room.

"I'm sorry, Kiata!"

I slammed the door on him. "Next time, knock!"

I swear... Satoru get's on my nerves sometimes. Satoru Ivy, he's a Chimera. Well... half Chimera. Why only half? He used to be a soldier for the military, but before he died, they were wanting to make him into a full Chimera for an experament. I saved him before he could be full wolf Chimera. Now he's half. I got dressed and went down stairs hearing Blue yelling at Satoru.

"Next time, don't go into a girl's room!" Blue yelled.

"Yes, ma'ma."

Blue turned to me. "Oh hi, Kiata."

I smiled. "Hi, Blue..."

"I talked to Satoru for you. He won't be going in on you again."

"Thanks."

This is Blue, she's the Earth Alchemist. She took me in when I had no where else to go. I don't really know her real name, she just said to call her Blue. You see, when I attempted to bring my sister Jess back to life... I lost my left arm by doing that. My mom didn't want me anymore, so I'm living here with Blue now. My dad died in the war of Ishbal, he was shot and killed.

"Are you hungry, Kiata? I have pancakes on the table for you. Satoru and I already ate."

"Alright, thanks. Later today I'm going to see Mustang."

"Why?"

"I want to become a State Alchemist-"

"DON'T BECOME A STATE ALCHEMIST, KIATA!" Satoru said glomping me and not letting go.

"GET OFF ME!"

Blue sighed. "Satoru. She's old enough to make her own dicisions..."

"I STILL DON'T WANT HER TO BE A STATE!"

I did a heavy sigh. "Fine, I won't."

"Really?"

I kicked him off of me. "I'M GOING TO BE A STATE ALCHEMIST! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO TO STOP ME!"

I ran out the door quickly before he could glomp me again. I sighed thinking that he'll never get over the fact that I'm going to be a State Alchemist... It's my decision, not his.

-At HQ-

Roy Mustang was in his office doing paper work until Edward Elric came in.

"Mustang, I'm back from that mission." Ed said.

"Good. How did it go?"

Ed sighed. "Never again..."

I walked into HQ seeing Jean. Yes, I'm related to Jean Havoc. I'm his niece. Jean saw me and walked up to me hugging me.

"Kiata, good to see you again!"

I hugged him back. "Nice to see you too, uncle Jean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Mustang to ask him about the alchemy exsam."

Jean looked at me confused. "Why would you wanna be a state?"

"I wanna try and be brave like you and like my dad was."

"You are brave-"

"No I'm not."

"Kiata..."

Riza Hawkeye passed by us but then stopped and looked at me closely. I looked at her back.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Riza looked at Jean. "Who's this?"

"My niece, Kiata. I told you about her. And I think Chris told you about her as well."

"Oh! Of course! Your General Chris's little girl! He talked a lot about you in the war."

I looked down. "Yeah... It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry about your father. He really was a good man." Riza said.

I looked at Riza. "Thanks..."

"Col. Mustang is in his office if you want to see him." Riza said.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you soon."

I went to go and see Mustang to ask about the alchemy exsam. He said that I had to see the Furher about it. I went to go and see him but I forgot where his office was. I saw a girl with sun glasses walking up to me.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I'm trying to find my way to the Furher about taking the Alchemy Exsam."

"I'll show you his office if ya want. By the way, I'm Vera J Lukson, and you are...?"

"Kiata. Kiata Havoc. Nice to meet you."

"Your related to Jean Havoc are you?"

"Yes. I'm his niece."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Vera said.

"Um... Likewise?"

"Come on, I'll show you his office."

"Okay."

I fallowed her to the Furher's office. Something is telling me that I'm going to make new friends here...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter II is coming soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! New chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

"I see, you have a left auto mail arm."

"Yes, because I tried to bring my older sister back to life." I told Vera.

Vera sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Vera continued to walk me to the Furher's office to see if I can take the Alchemy Exsam. We made it to the Furher's office and went in.

"Hello, Lukson. What brings you here?"

"Furher Bradly. This is Kiata Havoc. She wants to take the Alchemy Exsam."

"Your an alchemist?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Furher took a minute on looking at me and thinking. Then he laughed. I stared at him.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Your General Chris Havoc's daughter! How could I not recognize that last name? And your Jean Havoc's niece! It's nice to meet the daughter of Chris!"

"That's what's funny?" I asked confused.

"No, no, no." Bradly said. "It's just that I didn't think that I'd get to meet you. It's a pleasure to meet Chris's daughter. He talked a lot about you from what I heard. Even Jean Havoc's been talking about you."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you'll have to wait until next week if you would like to take the alchemy exsam."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Your welcome. You are dissmissed."

Vera and I walked out and I heavy sighed. I couldn't believe that I was going to take the alchemy exsam to be a State Alchemist! I looked at Vera.

"Thank you, Vera for showing me where the Furher's office was."

"Your welcome." Vera said. "Hope to see ya again soon. Nice meeting you!"

Vera then went off on her own bussines. I walked out of HQ and went back to Blue's house to tell her and Satoru.

-At Blues House-

I walked into Blue's house and jumped up and down in front of her.

"BLUE, BLUE, BLUE! GUESS WHAT!"

Blue held my arm to make me stop jumping. "What?"

"I'M TAKING THE STATE ALCHEMIST EXSAM NEXT WEEK!"

"Really?"

"WHAT!"

Uh-oh.. Satoru heard. Satoru glomped me beggingly.

"DON'T GO TO THAT EXSAM! PLEASE DON'T!"

"SATORU! GET OFF OF ME!"

Blue grabbed onto Satoru's jacket and pulled him off of me.

"Bad, dog."

"I'M A WOLF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Blue."

"No problem."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Well, gonna hit the alchemy books tomorrow."

"Yep. Go get some rest."

"I will."

I went to my bed room and went to sleep. Thinking of what will happen when I become a State Alchemist.

* * *

How was that? :] Hope you liked the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter. :3 Enjoy~

* * *

A week has passed and I am now ready for the alchemy exsam. Blue and I went to HQ so that way I can take the alchemy exsam. I was nerous about taking it. Blue stopped me half way there.

"Kiata, I have to go and hide..."

I looked at Blue. "Why?"

"Because I cannot be seen by the military. I quit being a State Alchemist. They're after me now."

"All because you quit being a State?" I asked.

"Not only that, but because they think I'm dangerous. I'll tell you the rest when we get home. I'll be hiding." Blue went to hide.

I looked back at HQ and went inside. I went to the exsam room and I announced my name and showed them my alchemy skills.

- Blue's POV-

_"I wonder how she's doing... Her father should be proud of her..." _

I was friends with Chris Havoc. Kiata's dad. I keep on having the dreams when her dad was shot and killed by a random military man.

-Flash Back-

_The Furher took me to a State Alchemist whom was named Chris Havoc. He was tall, had brown hair with blue eyes. Don't see thoes everyday... I was in the war in Ishbal. _

_"Blue, this is Chris Havoc. You will acompany him." The Furher told me. _

_"Nice to meet you miss Blue." Chris handed his hand out to me with a warm smile. _

_"It's nice to meet you as well." I said taking his hand and I shook it. _

_The Furher left us. Chris looked at me. "Well, let's get going." _

_"Right." _

_Chris and I went to our next destination in Ishbal. I told Chris a little bit about myself like I was the Earth Alchemist and how I became a State Alchemist._

_"Sounds like you had an interesting life before the war." _

_"Kinda... What about you? What did you do before the war?"_

_Chris stayed silent for a bit but then looked at me. "I have a wife, a son and two daughters at home waiting for me. My daughters are Kiata and Jess. And my son is Kalin. My youngest one, Kiata, chose me as her favorite." _

_I laughed. "Seems like she likes you better than anyone else." _

_"Next to Jean. She loves my brother Jean." _

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah." _

_The weeks went by, soon the weeks turned into months. I was about to go back to the camp site when I heard a gun shot. I ran because I left Chris at the camp site. I was scared that he got shot. I made it to our tent and saw that he was laying on the ground. I saw the guy who shot Chris. It was a military man! How could he...? The military man ran away after Chris saying a few words I could not hear. I ran up to Chris._

_"Chris! Chris!" _

_"Blue... Take this.." Chris handed me a Philosopher's Stone. _

_"A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" _

_"Yes... Use it... to protect my daughter... Make sure she... doesn't get hurt..."_

_"Which daughter?"_

_"Kiata..." After that word he died. _

_I saw a few military men come running up. I was still looking at the Philosopher's Stone. One of the military man came up to me and saw that I had one._

_"Y-you killed him!" _

_I looked up at the military man. "N-no I didn't!"_

_When the war was over, I managed to quit being a State alchemist and now the military was after me ever since that day... _

-End Flash Back-

* * *

I know, it was sad and short... but I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the FMA Character's or other's oc's. Only mine.

* * *

I went into HQ ready to take the alchemy exam. I bumpped into a girl with blond hair and she got up quickly and helped me up.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to bump into y-you! I-It's my fault."

I looked at her. "It's fine. I'm Kiata Havoc."

"I-I'm Rinnae Kagane..."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Rinnae."

"Y-you can j-just call me Rin..."

"Alright then, Rin."

"A-are you a-a S-State Alchemist?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm hoping to be one though. I'm taking the Alchemy Exam right now."

Rin smiled brightly. "Same with me! I hope we both g-get to be a State Alchemist."

"Yeah."

We both passed the written test, and the superior questioning. Next was the practical skills... I was nervous. I was standing next to Rin. I looked around nervously.

"Welcome to the practical skills exam. We provided you with some nice raw materials for your Alchemy. You may use them to create whatever you see fit." Bradley said.

The rest of the alchemists got to be a State Alchemist. It was Rin's turn this time... She did her alchemy and I was amazed. Up next was my turn.

"Please tell us your name young miss."

"M-my name i-is Kiata Havoc, sir." I said.

"Do you need any chalk for your alchemy?"

"Y-yes, sir."

One of the military men handed me a chalk. I muttered 'Thank you' to him and showed them my alchemy. I bowed after I was done showing him my alchemy and I waited until he said something... Bradley looked at me.

"Your alchemy is good, miss Havoc. But..."

"..."

"But I do not think you will be able to be a State Alchemist. I'm sorry. You didn't pass."

"I-I see..." I looked down.

Bradley walked to me and put a hand on my sholder. "If it helps, I bet your father would be proud of you that you tried your hardest."

He then looked at Rin and Rin stiffened. "Y-yes sir?"

"As for you, you passed."

"T-thank you, sir!" Rin said. She turned to me and she saw that I was upset.

"Congrats, Rin."

"T-thanks... I-it'll be okay, Kiata."

"I know." I gave Rin a weak smile. "Good luck with being a State Alchemist. See you around."

With that I walked out. I didn't know what else to do... I know that my dad is proud of my either way. Pass or fail. I will always be an alchemist. I still have a happy life with friends and family.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! It's finally here! Chapter 5! Woo hoo!

* * *

"KIATA! YOUR HOME!" Satoru said glomping me. I let him.

Blue came to me. I guess she came back here. "Hey, Kiata. How'd the test go-?"

I looked down. "I failed."

Satoru looked slightly upset but glad at the same time and hugged me some more. He was always there for me whenever I feel down. I decided to go outside for a little bit and get things off of my mind.

A few hours later I walked passed someone who was training. I wondered who she was, so I walked up to her.

"Hello..."

The girl with black hair looked at me. "Oh, hello." She smiled. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Kiata Havoc."

"The name's Victoria Ford. Nice to meet you- wait, did you say your last name was Havoc?"

I blinked then nodded. "Yes, ma'ma..."

"Are you related to Jean Havoc?"

"Of course-"

"You his wife?"

"NO! I'm his niece, NOT wife."

Victoria laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm only joking with ya, kid."

I sighed. "I guess it's okay. I'm sixteen and there's no way I'm married to him."

"Oh come on, Kiata. I'm only kidding." Victoria said.

"Okay, okay."

"So, what are you doing?" Victoria asked me.

"I was only walking around... I failed my alchemy exsam."

"I'm so sorry." Victoria said. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around, Kia."

I blinked. "Kia? It's Kiata."

"That's your new nickname that I'm giving you!" She smiled. "I'll see ya around, Kia!"

She walked away before I could say anything. I guess she isn't that bad. She did look a little odd. I couldn't believe that she gave me the nickname Kia. If she keeps this up then I'll go by the name Kia. Oh well, I walked away to some place else. I walked into a store and I saw a lot of people in there, they were starring at me...

"Alright everyone, quit starring at our new customer." The worker said.

I looked at the person who was the worker. "I-I'm sorry. I was only looking-"

"It's fine, miss!" He said. "I'm sorry for making you nervous. Welcome to the shop. We call this shop Hiru's shop."

"Hiru's shop?" I asked confused.

"That's right. Here, we have almost anything you want."

"Oh... Well, I should really get going... I'll see you soon..."

"Alright, come again, miss."

"I'm Kiata. Kiata Havoc."

"Nice to meet ya, Kiata. Please come again!"

I walked out. That man sure was... odder than Victoria. I walked home. Once I was home, I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

How was that? Hope you liked it!


End file.
